


WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER TRUST NAEGI (luckster more like shsl sexy dude amirite)

by spiderusama



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderusama/pseuds/spiderusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER TRUST NAEGI (luckster more like shsl sexy dude amirite)

Naegi wakes up in the morning. He puts on his- actually he sleeps with his clothes on what a jerk does he even wash them bleugh. He goes to the cafeteria to ge tbreakfast, and there sits a bunch of people. Kirigiri and Fukawa isn’t here, but otherwise everyone else is here. You sit next to the hot and sexy togami, who has the nicest ass in the tristate area. He greets you with the normal ”peasant” and he starts eating. Mmm bacon. Also naegg u still gross btw. You eat from the wrong plate and end up taking all his bacon. At this you hear loud mutterings of ”he should be put to sleep, this scum of the earth” thn you fuk on the cafeteria table IN FRONT OF EVERYONE

**Author's Note:**

> butts


End file.
